1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine or an alternator and a method of manufacturing a rotor core used in the rotating electrical machine or the alternator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known alternator, plate-like rotor cores are disposed at opposite ends of a cylindrical yoke which is disposed in the inner peripheral side, and a plurality of claws are axially projected from outer peripheries of the rotor cores in alternately interdigitated relation. A shaft is inserted within the yoke. Further, because of the necessity of arranging a field coil between inner peripheries of the claws and an outer periphery of the yoke, the yoke is divided into a plurality of pieces and the divided yoke pieces are fixed to each other after arranging the field coil in place.
Patent Document 1 (JP-B-61-000979) discloses a rotor core structure in which claw-equipped cores and a yoke are constituted as separate parts, and these separates parts are individually fastened to a shaft to constitute an integral assembly for the purpose of avoiding a production facility from increasing in scale corresponding to an increase of the component size.